Time paradox's are fun
by Midesko
Summary: That is the last time I let you pull me into a portal Ben." Ben looked up at the man. "Kevin?" Ben looked over at his Kevin then back at the larger one. He was pulling on the arm of someone else. rated T for language Ben/Kevin
1. Movies are cool

It was already summer again and Kevin and Ben were back in the RV with Gwen and Max again. But this time they didn't have to keep anything secret.

"So...Who wants to go to the movies?" Max looked at the three kids and smiled.

All three kids asked. "What movie?!" "Well was thinking we could go to the Drive-in so we could all see something we wanted to... Ben and Kevin can watch an action movie and Gwen can watch the romance one that's after it.

Ben fell on the bunk. "Movie night! Now all we need is snacks." Kevin sat next to him. "We stocked up before we left last week. Remember?" Ben shot up. "Oh yeah! Awesome! Hey Grandpa can we get pizza to go with the movie?" Ben folded his hands and pouted. "I suppose we could." "Score!" Ben and Kevin high five'd each other. "We better get going then." Max headed to the front and started the engine.

"I wonder what movie were gonna see..." Kevin moved over to the table and set out the Sumo Slammer cards to play. Ben joined him. "Something awesome like Iron man!" Kevin smirked at him. "That movie rocks." "Now then, prepare to be beaten!" Ben grabbed his cards and slammed them on the table.

"You can't beat me!" "Pssh and how many times have you won Kevin?" "I may have lost before but not this time!"

Gwen sat in the front seat and looked back at them, then back at the road. _'I hope this summer is better than last years...'_

When the arrived at the outside theater Ben and Kevin decided to get the best seats they could find by sitting on the roof. Once again they high five'd. They set out a few blankets so it would be more comfy to lay down. Ben grabbed some pizza and hastily at it. Kevin was happy that he was finally alone with Ben...even though he couldn't do much on the roof, others would see and Gwen and Max would hear them. Kevin sighed and stared at the large screen as he waited for the movie to start.

"Whats wrong Kev? Not hungry?" "Hmm?" Kevin looked at him. "Or are you still mad because I beat you at Sumo Slammers again?" Ben grinned at him. "You got lucky." "I get lucky allot!... Now, are you gonna eat or what?" "Oh uh no I'm waiting for the movie to start then I'll eat."

It wasn't long before the movie had started. Ben and Kevin sat up and watched. They yelled at the movie every once in awhile either cheering or yelling at the bad guy.

Ben held on to Kevin during the last fight. "Get up Iron man!!" Kevin and Ben cheered him on as Stark got up and continued fighting. "Kick his ass!!"

When the movie ended they were both really hyper and went back inside. "Dude did you see it when he was flung into the wall?!" "And when he froze up and shot down?!" They yelled excitedly. "And did you see the end after the credits?!" "They're totally implying that they're gonna have a sequel!"

"Do you mind? My movie is going to start soon!" Gwen looked at Ben and Kevin. "So sit outside on the roof." "Yeah you can be by yourself." Kevin smirked and pointed at the door. "Fine!" Gwen grabbed a few things and headed outside. Max sighed. "I better go with her." He turned to the boys. "Don't leave the R.V. and stay out of trouble." "Right!" Ben saluted Max as he exited the R.V.

"Hey...Were alone now." Kevin looked at Ben who smirked. "At least wait until the movie starts so we know they wont come back in." Ben absolutely did not want to get caught by Gwen.

Kevin tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the movie to start. "You really wanna do it that much?" Ben looked at Kevin and laughed a bit. "So... You want it too."

Ben turned red and headed for the bunks. He pushed his shirt off his shoulder a bit. "Hurry up Kevin." He looked at him trying to seduce him. He laughed in his mind as he saw Kevin stare at him and then back at the screen and yell at it. "C'mon C'mon!!" He tapped his foot and tapped his fingers on his leg.

The movie came on quickly and played the first preview. "Sex time!" Kevin shot out of his seat and ran to the Bed. "AHH!" Ben screamed as Kevin glomped him.

...

Ben rolled off of Kevin. "Shit..." Kevin tried to catch his breath. "We...Better...Get...Dressed." Ben picked up his clothes and quickly dressed himself as Kevin sat up and did the same.

"I give you six flags Ben." Kevin laughed as he dressed himself. Ben smiled. "We should go there this year!" "Yeah right... We'd have to drag the she-witch with us."

"Oh that reminds me! Kevin how did you get out of the Null void?" Kevin stared at him shocked.

"How does Gwen remind you of the Null void?!" "Her nagging goes on forever." Ben laughed.

Kevin sat down. "I'm not really sure...I was in there and the next thing I knew I woke up at the old subway and I was human again." Ben laid down on the bed. "I wonder how it happened..." Kevin laid back and pulled Ben into a hug. "Don't know, Don't care."

"I'm tired..." "So sleep stupid." Kevin was already half asleep and Ben closed his eyes.

"Mine..."

Ben and Kevin were woken up by noises outside of people screaming. Ben shot up and looked outside. It was already morning and there was a weird portal that looked allot like...

"The Null void!" Ben grabbed Kevin and pulled him out of bed to look.

"I am NOT going in there." "Lets go see whats going on!" Kevin grabbed the Omnitrix and changed into Heat blast. "Hey! I wanted to be heat blast!" "So do it." Kevin and Ben ran outside and Ben decided not to go hero and Kevin powered down as they walked to the portal. They approached the portal and watched as two teenagers walked out.

"That is the last time I let you pull me into a portal Ben." Ben looked up at the teen. "Kevin?" Ben looked over at his Kevin then back at the older one. He was pulling on the arm of someone else.

He tugged on the arm and fell backwards as a second teen landed on him. "Ben?" Kevin stared at him then back at the teens.

The brunette stood up and offered his hand to the raven-haired teen, who took it and stood up.

"K-Kevin...Is that?" The older boy looked down at himself in shock. "Whoa! Trippy. Look at how cute you were!!" Kevin picked him up easily and looked at him. "Were?!" Older Ben looked at him offended. "Hey that's mine!" Little Kevin stared angrily at his older self and grabbed his Ben. Older Kevin put him down and watched himself pull Ben into a protective hug.

"Yep! That's you alright. Same overprotective Kevin." "I am not!" Older Ben looked down at the little Kevin and studied his face. "No wonder I followed you so willingly." Kevin blushed. _'Both Ben's are cute...'_ Older Kevin grabbed Ben again and looked at him.

"You were so cute Tennyson." Ben looked up at him. _'How come Kevin gets so tall.'_ He couldn't help but blush at the familiar touch of Kevin.

"Hey I told you that was mine!" Kevin grabbed onto older Kevin's shirt.

"Since I am you, I say that "What's yours is mine!" Older Kevin hugged little Ben. Little Kevin decided to have a little revenge... He looked at older Ben and hugged his waist. Ben put his arms around him and smiled.

Older Kevin set Ben down. "Hey That's mine!" Little Kevin stuck his tongue out at himself. "What's yours is mine, 'member?"

Older Kevin pulled older Ben into his chest. "Mine! Go hug your adorable Ben!"

Both Ben's mumbled. "Idiot..."

They all went back to the RV after the portal closed. Both Ben's sat down and talked.

"So we know this so far..." Older Ben started. "We get along fine...Yet Kevin seems to hate himself..." Younger Ben finished as they looked over at both Kevin's fighting over candy.

"Dude I haven't had one of these in forever! So fork it over!" "Go buy your own!"

"Hand It over or so help me, I'll sit on you, pipsqueak!"

"What'd you call me?!" Older Kevin was pulling on younger Kevin's cheeks and younger Kevin was pulling the older Kevin's hair.

"Great... and I thought that one annoying couple was too much..." Gwen leaned back in her normal spot in the front.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Both Kevin's yelled at her.

Both Ben's sighed. "Now what?" They both looked at each other.

"Hey wanna see the aliens that I have?" Little Ben looked up at him happily. "Alright!"

**...TBC**

**I couldn't help but write more about them... I'm so addicted... But that doesn't have to be a bad thing...If the other BeVin fans would write more! Hangs head down So...sad... lol And yes I did write in the scene from the BeVin fanclub ID XDI super edited this lol if you see any mistakes tell me! :D**

**Midesko**


	2. end lol

It was getting late already and Kevin and...Kevin... had finally stopped arguing. They were clinging on to their own Ben and staring at each other. Max had decided to stay in the area in case the portal reopened.

"Five years and your still together." Max smiled at the older boys. "I'm glad that I can see you again Grandpa." There was a short pause. "Where am I in your present time?" Ben didn't speak for awhile. "...You...died...to save the Earth..." Ben teared up and Kevin wrapped his arms around him. Max leaned back in his seat. "Hmm" "That's why were here...I wonder if we could change what happened." Kevin looked down at younger Ben. He was a bit down from the news. Little Kevin wrapped his arms around his Ben as well. "I'm not so sure we can. Or if we should." Max looked at the smaller Ben. He grabbed onto his shirt as he stared at the floor. Tears streamed down his face as he spoke. "Don't go Grandpa Max..." He gently brushed the top of his hair with his hand. "I hardly think that I could die." Older Ben looked at him confused as he wiped his eyes with the back of his wrists.

"Now... Tell me how it happened." Max looked a bit serious as he focused his attention on the teens. "Well Ken was kidnapped, and I convinced Kevin to help us look for him..." Ben explained things for awhile. "And you ripped the handle off of the Null void projector and told Gwen to put a barrier around us. We were okay but it created a large explosion that killed almost all of the DNAliens, including the leader..." Ben teared up again as hid his face in Kevin's chest. "And when we looked. You were gone."

Kevin finished explaining as he lovingly petted Ben's hair. Both Kevin's were comforting thier own Ben's. Max looked up and opened his eyes in realization. "I'm not dead."

They all looked at him surprised. "Then...Where are you?" Kevin raised an eyebrow in interest. Max grinned widely. "The null void." "But you took the handle off so how did it transport you?!" Ben peeked out from his hiding spot. "It's made to look like an explosion. I had Gwen raise the shield so you kids wouldn't get transported too." Kevin smirked. "You sneaky bastard." Ben looked at him and smiled at him. Little Kevin inspected his Ben who was wiping his tears on Kevin's shirt. He grabbed Ben's chin with his thumb and index finger and brought his face up. "Don't worry 'bout it." Kevin smiled at him and Ben swiftly wrapped his arms around his waist and hid his face again.

Ben nodded. "Is that a nod for not worrying?" Ben nodded again. "Good boy." Kevin played with his hair as he listened to Ben's breathing calm down.

A few moments passed as the Ben's returned to their normal cheerful selves. "Oh and, Kevin stole the R.V." Older Ben smirked at Kevin. "Hey! I did that for that hologram thing to help find him didn't I?" Ben smiled at him. "Yeah I guess so." Younger Ben looked to his Kevin and grabbed his hand and slapped it. Kevin took back his hand. "What was that for?!" Ben pointed in his face and looked at him madly. "No stealing the Rustbucket!" Kevin frowned. "I didn't even do it yet!" Kevin crossed his arms and pouted.

Little Ben looked at his older form. "So what are the DNAliens?..." Little Kevin was uninterested and leaned against Ben to rest.

"They're these really ugly aliens that freeze things for some reason." Older Kevin looked down at little Ben. "So why not go heat-blast and burn 'em all?" Older Ben looked down at him. "I don't have heat-blast anymore. And if it was that easy, then I would of already taken care of them all."

"You don't have heat-blast anymore?" Little Kevin looked at him. Older Ben shook his head. "Lame." Little Ben crossed his arms. "And how come the Omnitrix looks like an actual watch?" Kevin reached over and grabbed his wrist to look at it. "Hands off!" Older Kevin pinched his hand to make him retract it. "Why is everyone beating me up today?!" Kevin crossed his arms in a huff and leaned back on Ben. Little Ben stared at his watch then at older Ben's watch. "Why is it different?"

Older Ben looked at his watch. "Well I didn't wear it for a few years... And when Grandpa went missing I put it back on...So I still don't know all the aliens in it now."

"You took it off?! How?! Why?!" "It came off after summer when I was 11." Little Kevin looked at Ben. "You turned 11 in February..." "So it comes off this year?" Ben looked back up at himself. "You can put it back on if you want...I just had other things to occupy my time. So instead of being a hero I spent my time with Kevin and joining soccer."

"You choose Soccer over being a hero?" Older Ben shrugged. "I had Kevin to protect me. So i didn't really need it." "Enough about Ben! What am I doing?" Gwen looked at older Ben and grinned. "You're not a total bitch." Older Kevin smirked and Ben hit him. "You're working on getting your black belt and you're way better at magic."

Gwen smiled. "It's not magic. It's the bloodline." Ben looked at Kevin. "Magic." "Blood." "Magic!" "Blood!" They argued back and forth for awhile. Young Ben was getting tired and Kevin was half asleep leaning on him. "Can we argue about this later?" His eyes were half closed as he looked up at the teens.

"It is getting late." Max stood up. "We should stay in a hotel tonight. It would be quite crowded with all of us here."

The teens stood up as well. "I would pay you but my money wont be good for awhile." Kevin smiled. "Think of it as payment for taking good care of Ben." Max smiled and ruffled younger Ben's hair. He was shaking Kevin to wake him. "Keviiiin come on!" Older Ben leaned into little Ben's ear and whispered something to him. Ben looked at him confused. "Just try it." Ben shrugged and whispered to Kevin. _"Sex." _Kevin shot up. "I'm up! I'm up! Lets go already!!" He grabbed Ben's wrist and hurried out the door.

Older Kevin looked at Ben. "What did you tell him?" Ben smiled at him. "Don't you remember?" Kevin stopped and thought for a second. "We should make sure we get our own room tonight." He smirked.

Gwen and Max shared a room and he made sure that Both Ben's and Kevin's could get their own rooms.

Teen Ben stretched his arms up and yawned. "What a long week it's been." He fell back onto the hotel bed and relaxed. "Yeah. But at least we know that your Gramps is all right." Ben smiled and stared at the ceiling. Kevin sat on the bed and tried to think back. _'I wanna know what our younger selves are gonna do tonight.' _He waited and opened his eyes. "Hey Ben." "Hmm?" Ben didn't bother to open his eyes. "Do you remember all what we did exactly 4 years ago tonight?" Ben sat up. "What do you mean?" "You know that we remember everything that they do?" Ben thought for a second. His eyes widened as he blushed. He looked away. "S-so we do that allot!" "Yeah but." Kevin pushed Ben down and looked down at him. "We know everything that they're gonna do.. Before they do it." He smiled evilly. Ben smirked and wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and pulled him closer to him.

"Can't you just spend the night with me and stop thinking about what we did?" "You can't take that back!" Kevin pulled Ben's jacket off of him quickly before Ben could object.

The younger couple was in the other room and could hear the slight moaning and creaking. Kevin was already in the mood and he looked at Ben, who was laying on his stomach playing with his watch again.

"I came here with the idea that you and I were gonna have sex." Ben looked up at him with a blank face. "Are you going to disappoint me?" Kevin pouted his lip.

Ben groaned. "Fine. But I wanna be top tonight." "No promises!" Kevin jumped on the bed and hastily took Ben's shirt off.

The teens finished after awhile and listened to their younger selves moan and call out to each other.

Ben blushed listening to how much he moaned. "Deja Vu..." Kevin grabbed his forehead and closed his eyes tightly.

Ben laid on top of him, and of course, he hid his face in his regular spot. "So how are we supposed to get home?" Kevin rested his tired arms on Ben's slender body and closed his eyes. "Dunno." "You're real helpful..." "I try to be." Kevin smirked and briefly tightened his hold on Ben, as if he was hugging him. "We'll figure it out tomorrow and ask your Gramps." "Right." Ben closed his eyes. He waited for Kevin to speak once more like he did every single night. "...Mine..." Ben smiled and repeated it to him and quickly fell asleep.

A few hours past and everyone was asleep... Except for younger Ben...

He was thinking about too many things to sleep... He wondered how the teens were going to get back home. He wanted to know about the DNAliens...What made him really wired was the fact that he and Kevin were still together...for five years. _'I wonder if we'll always be together...' _Ben smirked. He knew that Kevin was far to possessive to ever let him go. He listened to Kevin's steady heartbeat as he relaxed and tried to sort out all of his thoughts. _'I wanna change the future so that grandpa wont get sent to the null void...' _Ben looked at Kevin._ 'But I don't want anything to change between me and Kevin...' _Ben closed his eyes and tried to sleep. After awhile he managed to do so...But he was awakened by the teens.

Kevin and Ben opened the door that separated their rooms and woke them up. "Get the hell up!" Kevin was cheerful, which was kind of creepy. Ben smiled at the boys. "You might wanna get dressed..." Younger Kevin processed his words for a minute. His eyes opened widely and he yelled. "Get the hell out!!" He pulled up the blanket and threw pillows at the teens. They both retreated back to their room. Ben groaned as he got up and searched for his clothes. Kevin did the same but he wasn't as tired as Ben. Ben stumbled around and managed to get dressed. "You feelin' okay?" "Huh? Oh, yeah I-" Ben yawned. "Feel great..." "Why are you so tired?" Kevin approached him.

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about the future and stuff." Kevin sighed and hugged him. "Don't worry about it. For the time being, just worry about yourself." Ben was to tired to argue and just nodded. "Now then." Kevin picked Ben up bridal style and put him on the bed. He pointed at him. "Stay!" Kevin smiled and opened the door that lead to the teens. "You guys ready to go?" "Yeah yeah. Lets go." Since the R.V. was right outside, they didn't bring anything inside the hotel so they could just leave if they needed to. They walked back into the room to find Ben asleep where Kevin left him. "Is he okay?" Older Kevin looked at him and Ben nodded. Little Kevin walked to the bed and shrugged. "Guess it can't be helped..." He picked up the sleeping boy and carried him like he did a few moments ago.

Kevin stood at the door and waited for a moment. He turned his head to the teens. "Well...This door ain't gonna open itself..." "What'd you say?!" Older Kevin rolled up his sleves as if he was going to hit his younger self. Older Ben opened the door and grabbed his Kevin to pull him out of the room.

"Shh. I'm sleeping." He pointed to his younger self and smiled at older Kevin. "Whatever...Lets get back to R.V..."

They met up with Max and Gwen and they talked more about where Max was in the future.

"He's alive. And he gets out..." Gwen started. "Ben? Do you remember the first summer where we went to the future?" Younger Ben was asleep still so she was talking to the fifteen year old Ben.

Ben thought for a second. "Yeah." Kevin and Max were confused. "You guys went to the future?" Kevin pinched Ben's cheek. "Ow!" "What happened to me?" "I don't know. You weren't there!" Kevin released his cheek as Ben rubbed it. "You better make sure that I don't go bad again." "Back to my point..." Gwen interrupted. "Grandpa was there. He looked younger and thinner though..." Ben rested his chin on his hand. "I wonder if we could find another portal into the future..." "Didn't you have a kid in the future Ben?" "What?!" Kevin looked at Ben waiting for his reply. "I was married to that one girl we met...Kai wasn't it?" "You better not be married to anyone but me!" "You know Kevin we've changed the future quite a bit. So I know that she is absolutely not in mine." Kevin looked at him unsure. "If she is then I'll kill her." Kevin mumbled to himself.

"It was Gwen that transported us into the future... Do you have any spells that can do that?" "I'll have to check." Gwen got up and searched for her books. "I told you it's not magic!" Ben ignored Kevin's comment and waited for Gwen to return to the table. Younger Kevin decided to help her locate her books.

He looked through a few books until he found something interesting. "Time rift portals..." He read out loud. "You found one?" Kevin handed the book to her and looked back at sleeping Ben.

She brought the book to the table. "Lets test it out."

They went outside and into an alley, to avoid people from interfering. "Alright you two stand right there." Ben and Kevin did as they were told and stood together. Kevin grabbed Ben's hand. "Are you sure we should be doing this?...Why not send like... a note to the future Ben or something?" "This way's quicker...Go for it Gwen!"

Gwen read the words in the book and held her hand out with her palm facing the teens. A small purple light flashed from her hand and a small rift portal opened up. Kevin looked at Ben unsure as Ben pulled him into the portal.

They landed harshly on the ground. Ben and Kevin groaned. Ben was on top of Kevin. "Ugh. Gwen needs to work on the landing..." Ben stood up and helped Kevin up. They looked around. There was aliens and people walking around a large dark city.

"Well she got the right time." "This is the future?" "Help me find myself!" Ben pulled Kevin. "Sound's deep." Kevin laughed at his own joke.

"What. Is. That?..." Kevin stopped walking and Ben looked up. "That's my statue!" Ben looked up excitedly. "Ben 10,000?..." "Jealous?" Ben smirked. "Weren't we looking for your older self?" "Oh right..."

After a while Ben and Kevin found the large building where Ben 10,000 lived and worked. They walked into the building and up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The man looked up at him cheerfully. "Were here to see Gwen." Ben looked up at Kevin questioningly. The man picked up the phone and punched in numbers. "Gwen?" Ben whispered to Kevin. "Well since you're always busy I thought we should see her then she'll take us to you..." "Oh!" The man looked back up at them. "Go to the elevator and up to the twenty-third floor. She'll meet you there." They went in the elevator and waited for it to get there.

Kevin put his arm around Ben's neck and hung it over his shoulder. "I better be here Ben." "Chill out Kev." Ben smiled and watched the numbers light up until it got to twenty-three." They exited the elevator and walked into a large room. "Ben?! Kevin?!" Gwen ran up to them surprised. "Did the scientists experiment on you again?"

"No, we came here to find out what happened to Grandpa Max." "Ben's really busy right now. But I can take you to see Kevin." Ben and Kevin followed her into the elevator and up even higher in the building. "Am I a good guy or what?..." Gwen smirked at him. "You'll see." _'She's still a total bitch...'_

The doors opened and they followed Gwen around and entered another door. Inside was Kevin in his late twenties or early thirties, he was chasing after two young boys about eleven and ten. The older one looked mostly like Kevin and the younger looked allot like Ben.

"Hey Kevin! Leave your kids alone!" "They keep pickin' on me!" He turned to look at Gwen and was suprised. "Well well. It's me and Ben." Kevin looked back at the kids.

"Hey Kenny, Devlin! C'mere!" The boys walked up to Kevin and stood next to him on each side. "This ones Devlin." Kevin put his hand on Devlin's head and put his other hand on Kenny's. "And this ones Kenneth. We call him Kenny." Teen Kevin looked down at the boys, then back at his older self. "So what happens between me and Ben?" Kevin pulled out his cell phone and pressed number one and held it to his ear. "Number one on speed dial." He grinned at his teen form.

"Hey loser! Hurry up and get home!." He paused. "The boys are fine." He paused again. "Just come here!" He quickly closed the phone and put it in his pocket. Kevin held up his hand and extended all five fingers as he counted down. "Five...Four...Three...Two...-" Jetray immediately showed up at the window, he quickly opened it and ran inside as he transformed back to himself. "What's going on?!" Kevin stepped out of the way and directed Ben's attention to their teen selves.

Ben walked up to Kevin and hit him in the back of his head. "I thought that you were in trouble!...What're you guys here for?" He turned to the teens.

Younger Ben looked at Kenny and Devlin. "How did you guys..." "Hmm?...Oh! How did we have kids?" "Yeah..." "Kenny and Devlin are our combined DNA!" He ruffled their hair and smiled at Ben. "Their sorta like clones." Kevin hugged Devlin and Ben hugged Kenny. Teen Kevin looked up at Ben. "So then...You guys are still?..." Ben smiled at the younger Kevin. "Twenty years this summer!" "We've been married for thirteen." Kevin interrupted.

"So, where's Grandpa Max?" Ben looked at his older self sincerly. "He's down in the lab." "Crazy old man's always building some kind of alien tech." Kevin added.

"Why don't you boys go play with your Omnitrixs'?" Ben suggested to Kenny and Devlin. "You want to know about where he is after he uses the null-void as a bomb, right?"

Ben nodded sadly as Kevin wrapped his arm around him. "Well lets go down to the lab and talk to him."

They went back to the elevator and went to the underground floors to speak with Max.

Future Ben and Kevin searched the dimly lit lab for Max. "What can I do ya for boys?" "Remember the time when ten year old Gwen and I showed up in the future?" Max nodded. "Well...Now it's me and teen Kevin." Ben smiled and pushed the fifteen year old Ben towards Max.

"I've been waiting for you two! I guess Gwen is getting better and better at magic!" "Not. Magic..." Both Kevin's mumbled annoyed.

"So Grandpa... How did you live from that blast?" Ben looked up at him. "Yeah we saw you guys get blasted. And the building was trashed." Kevin finished Ben's sentences as usual.

"It's like I told you then." Max smiled. "I was trapped in the Null-void." Max held his hands out to tell the story. "Story time. Hey we've heard this like a million times. Lets go have some fun." Older Kevin poked Ben as he whispered. Ben smirked as they sneaked away.

"I had almost no Plumber tech on me. And I was on a small dry piece of floating land. I had a few scrapes and bruises but I was okay. So I used the only tech I had on me to make a small jet-pack." Ben and Kevin stared at him waiting to hear about his bold and daring escape. "I searched around for about a day, until I saw a small rift opening near by... I heard Ben and Gwen yelling for me. So I went through and I was back!... Of course I had no home..." Max glared at Kevin who hid behind Ben. "But the Plumbers of Bell-wood got me an old R.V. that seemed to be allot like my old one...And that's about all there is to the story..." Max smiled at them.

Kevin and Ben looked at him disapointedly. "What?"

"We expected some kind of dangerous fights and exciting stuff..." Kevin looked at Ben who quickly hit him softly.

"Just make sure that Gwen does the same spell when you get back. Other wise I might not get out of the Null-void." "...Right..." Ben smiled half-heartily at him.

"Now then... Gwen you should get these two back home." "Alright Grandpa Max." She smiled and nodded. "Bye Grandpa!" Ben waved as he walked away. "Later." Kevin held his hand up and walked with Ben.

_'Now where did the current Ben and Kevin go?'_ Max looked around for a second and went back to work on his Plumber experiments.

"Well. Say hi to myself for me!" Gwen held up her hand and chanted a few words and Ben and Kevin wound up falling on the grass near Kevin's car.

Kevin shot up and hugged his car. "I missed you!" He examined the car. "Hey is that a scratch?!" He scratched at it with his nail. "False alarm. Just dirt."

"Get up." Ben pushed on Kevin's back with his foot. "You embarass me sometimes..." Kevin stood up and hugged him tightly. "I try." He smirked.

"Ben? Kevin?" Gwen ran up to them and smiled. "Where were you two?!" Her happiness quickly turned to anger as she hit both of them in the back of the head. "Bitch!" Kevin rubbed his head. "No time to explain... Gwen. We need you to open a portal to the Null-void." "What for?" She looked at him puzzled. "Just do it bitch." Kevin sneered at her. She gave a small "Hmpf." And complied. She opened a rift and looked at Ben. "Now what?" Ben smiled at her. "Call for Grandpa." She looked at him shocked. "You mean?... He's alive?!" "Yup!" Ben and Gwen yelled at the hole for what seemed to be hours.

"Ben...I think we should try again tomorrow...It's getting late. And you have school tomorrow..." Kevin was obviously worried at him. He was out of breath, yet he still called out for Max. Ben refused to give up.

Kevin sighed annoyed. "Fine." He walked up to the portal and stuck his head in. "Hey Gramps! You in here?!" "Kevin! Do you want to get pulled in there?!" Kevin poked out and stared at Ben blankly. "Can't be helped..." He stuck his head back in and searched for Max. "Hey! I found him!...Old man!" Kevin whistled to get his attention. "Up here!!" Ben grabbed on to Kevin's shirt anxiously. "Hold on to my shirt Ben." Kevin put his arms through the portal and grabbed onto Max's arms. "Boy. Am I glad to see you Kevin." Max grinned at him. "Just hold on...Ben! Pull us out!" Ben and Gwen tugged on Kevin's shirt and pulled them out of the portal. Gwen quickly closed it back up and hugged her Grandfather tearfully. "You're okay!" Ben and Gwen clinged to him for a minute, each in tears.

"Where's my hug?..." Kevin turned his head away and pouted. Ben glomped him and took him to the ground. "Thanks Kevin." Kevin wrapped his arms around him. "Yup..."

"So...Where am I supposed to stay?" Max looked down at Kevin. He blushed embarrassed and looked at Ben. "The future you said to go to the Plumbers." Ben informed him of what to do and sat up. "Crap! We have school tomorrow!" Kevin stood up and opened the door to his car. "Everybody get in!" He smiled and got inside.

"Alright we gotta get Gramps to the Plumbers base, get the witch home and get me and Ben home too." He started the engine. "But first...I really want something to eat..."

He smirked at Ben who huffed at him but let his growling stomach convince him to go for the food.

They went through the drive-thru and dropped everyone off at their designations. Kevin parked the car and leaned into Ben. "What?" Ben blushed at looked at him. Kevin quickly kissed him and pulled the keys out of the ignition. "That." They exited the car, walked inside Ben's house and collapsed on the bed. Ben had gotten a much bigger one a few years back. A twin size bed didn't work well for two growing teenagers.

It wasn't too late probably about seven or eight. Sandra scolded them for being out so late on a school night. They were worn out... It had been a _very_ long week for them.

"I missed my bed." Ben hugged the pillow and rolled around a bit. "Why did you miss the bed? You sleep on top of me anyways. I am your bed..." Kevin glared at him. "You missed your car." "Heh. And I ride in you more anyways..." Ben turned a deep red almost everywhere and violently threw his pillow at him.

He turned his face to look at him then he looked away. "You sleep on the floor tonight." "Nope!" Kevin forced Ben into a hug. "Mine mine mine mine miiiinnneee!" He held on to him tightly then loosened his grip. "Kevin?" "Yeah babe?" "You still love me...right?" "Do you have to ask?" "..." "Yes Ben...I still love you." Ben pulled himself up to kiss Kevin. "I love you too." He smiled at Kevin. "We've got school tomorrow... So go to sleep." "Kay..." Ben relaxed and closed his eyes. "Mine..." "Mine..." Ben replied to Kevin.

Eleven year old Ben stretched his arms and looked around. "Kevin?" He spoke wearily as he yawned. "Morinin'!" Kevin walked inside the R.V. with Gwen and Max behind him. "Where did you go?" He stood up and looked around for food. "We sent the other Ben and Kevin into the future!" Ben's jaw hung open. "And you didn't wake me?!"

"I couldn't wake my sleeping beauty up." Kevin wrapped his arms around Ben's neck and smirked at him playfully. "Don't touch me." Ben pouted angrily at him. "Well how about a wake up kiss?" Ben paused. "...Fine...But just one!" Kevin quickly pulled Ben into a deep kiss that lasted quite some time. Kevin kissed him again deeper. Ben attempted to push Kevin off as he kissed him again and again. Ben successfully pushed him away and gasped for air. "I said one! You pervert!" "Once is never enough for me Benny." Ben blushed and sat back on the bed. "Feed me and you can have more." Ben grinned evily and watched Kevin search through the kitchen quickly.

_'Too easy Kev...Too easy.'_

**Haha! Done! I want to learn how to write fighting scenes... well anyways tell me what you think!**

**And no animegirl008 I **_**don't **_**know where you can find someone that will make you something for you birthday... FYI Mine is next month as well... Go 17! XD**

**Heh I'm a 16 year old that makes shota D: lol I love it! :D Dude I super edited this so if you find mistakes for Kami's sake tell me lol.  
**

**Midesko**


End file.
